hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrupt Chaos
'''Corrupt Chaos '''is the fifty episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Chandler now has new powers, which is another to use for another invasion for the second time. His men preparing everything to attack other governments around the world including the one is here in this country. Chandler already attacked Japan government and got what he wanted, know he's after his own. Providence and Corps get a warning that Chandler has attacked Japan government, as Samuel Ryan fears worst that Chandler is coming back here then to someone dangerous to hunt them down. They see, Chandler broadcasting with his forces from attacking Japan, as his next stop is hurting Providence and Corps. Doctor Underwood calls Nathan and Natalie, to warn each other that, Chandler has begun to go to Calimonia to bring the fight to them. Doctor Underwood warns to her husband and kids, that he wants payback from 4 years ago. Nathan, Natalie with their team will prepare to fight against them when they approach. Nathan sees them, as Corps and Providence attack them, as Chandler's mothership now have energy shields and others. Expect Nathan, who can cut it through with his lasers' powers and his abilities. Chandler battles against Hendrix and Nathan in a long fight, as he fended both of them off his mothership. Boyce and Harold defeated many of Chandler's men but he damaged the Corps base again, as Samuel Ryan, Doctor Oswald, Matthew Collins, Paul Decker and others got out of here, as Corps base has collapsed. Nathan is angry about it, as he is hurt from Chandler's attacks. Natalie tries to fend Chandler's men, as he can. Chandler goes out in the mothership to battle Hendrix again, Hendrix battles Chandler, as his men goes inside to battle, Providence Accord soldiers, as they fend off Chandler's men but it wasn't enough, as Providence has been collapsed into buildings, as many of it, has been destroyed. Hendrix hurts Chandler with his powers, as he did enough damage. He decided to target, as he vows for them to stay out of his way, as they are gone. Hendrix is okay from Chandler's power, as Corps and Providence base have been destroyed. Doctor Underwood exams the soldiers, as it turned out that some died from Chandler's attack. Many of the soldiers are injured but okay, as others are fine. Nathan vows to find him, as Proctor gives 3 upgrades for Nathan to stop Chandler, Shield Punch (To punch enemies, that surround him), Flowmotion (Dash and fight) and Double Jump (Jump without standing into a platform). Nathan wants to know Chandler's location, Doctor Underwood worried that Chandler is going to the White House to attack President Warden and get all the dangerous things there. Boyce is worried that her brother, Jacob Frost is there, as Natalie goes with Harold, Nathan, Natalie, Hendrix, Harold, Boyce, Dax, Magnus Farrell, Dominic, Brook, Hannah and Sam Ryder to help Nathan stop Chandler once and for all, also the avenge their team's death. Nathan made a speech, as they are motivated by that, as they listened. Chandler orders President Warden to give him to key or his army will tear him to shreds. President Warden is in the bunker, as Chandler takes down many by hurt and killing them for good. Chandler will stay to see if his men get the key to the White House. Jacob was down from attack by Chandler's Men, Nathan goes in the disguise and took them down inside, as Chandler tells his men to send more guards. Nathan got the President to Camp Dave to safety, as Chandler realized the President has escaped, with the car turned into a jet. Chandler mothership tries to take them down, but failed. Many of Nathan's team, goes to stop Chandler's men. Chandler vows to take down more of them, as Hendrix charges with his team. Hendrix goes to battle Chandler, as Nathan goes to find a way to destroy 3 motherships controlling it. Nathan fends off Chandler's men with a hacking downloading with the help from Doctor Underwood, as Nathan fends off Chandler's guards. Nathan's team battle against Chandler's men and defeated many for them to keep the President safety. Hendrix and Chandler pull off a good fight, as Hendrix gave him few punches. Chandler didn't realize the hacking of the mothership has gone to 100%, as the mothership crash down and was destroyed by Doctor Underwood. Chandler is angry and fights against Hendrix and Nathan, as Chandler's men defeated in battle. Hendrix is also angry and goes into rage mode to hurt and brutalized Chandler, as his powers still has it. Hendrix uses his Cybernetics power to take it out for good, as his suit is damaged by him. Chandler is defeated for good, as United States is saved again. Hendrix saves the day, with his son, daughter and others standing against Chandler. He been imprisoned into an Asylum, once again back to where he belongs. Hendrix is proud of his family for taking part, including Doctor Underwood with her hacking skills. The world is saved again, hopefully many of Corps and Providence soldiers who died, can be remembered. Corps and Providence is getting rebuild after Chandler's damaged powers. Hendrix knows there are many more, that can become dangerous. For now, Hendrix hugs his family. Episode Moments * Nathan and his team witness Chandler invade again * Providence and Corps soldiers have been killed by Chandler and his men * Chandler tried to attack the President but failed * Chandler loses his powers again, by Hendrix and Nathan * Chandler is locked up into the Asylum again * Upgrades for Nathan to stop Chandler, Shield Punch (To punch enemies, that surround him), Flowmotion (Dash and fight) and Double Jump (Jump without standing into a platform) Characters * Nathan Underwood * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood * Natalie Underwood * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Providence Unit (Some, K.I.A) * Corps (Some, K.I.A) * Samuel Ryan * Doctor Shelly Oswald * Paul Decker * Matthew Collins * Hannah Folly * Sam Ryder * Japan Government * Proctor Wells * President Warden * Jacob Frost * Dax * Magnus Farrell * Dominic Tucker * Brook Rift * Linguistics Guards Villain * Chandler * Chandler's Men Links Trivia * This is the 50th episode of Linguistics Adventure * Last episode of Linguistics Adventure in 2027 * Hendrix helps his family, again * Hendrix lost Providence Unit soldiers, like Corps, he still remembers Bill Chase passed away * Chandler has his powers, until it's lost again by Hendrix * President gives Hendrix and his another award, for saving the President Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Written By Paul Dini Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason